


Special delivery for Yuuri Katsuki

by justmeandmysillystuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aaaa so much fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin and vicchan are in there, i guess, post office au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeandmysillystuff/pseuds/justmeandmysillystuff
Summary: One could naturally assume that working at a post office was probably the most boring, monotonous job on earth.Well, just ask Yuuri Katsuki, and he'll be able to tell you otherwise.(Thanks to lovely ppii-ku for the idea ❤)





	Special delivery for Yuuri Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa hello again! I'll be posting here all the drabbles I write for my tumblr blog...you can go there and request! I have no more asks!
> 
> (I've been informed that employees don't get to see the content of the mail, so lets just asume Phichit and Yuuri were quite nosy and under no proper supervision XD)
> 
> Tumblr: life-love-and-alcohol

One could naturally assume that working at a post office was probably the most boring, monotonous job on earth: just checking names and addresses, sorting packages, and delivering letters from grannies that lived less than ten blocks away from each other. There could be nothing more tedious and uninteresting than that, right? Such a dreary life a post office employee must have, right?

Wrong. 

So wrong. 

Just ask Yuuri Katsuki and he’ll tell you otherwise. 

Two years of experience, three daily coffees, the acquired ability to look at someone in the eye and tell them “your package got lost in Singapore”, and about fifty stamps memorized. All of that, for the miserable wedge of a public worker, which was barely enough to pay for his rent and the bread and the cream cheese inside his fridge. If that wasn’t intense, then he didn’t know what it was (maybe “miserable” was the word he was looking for). 

It wasn’t as bad, honestly. He was just easily-stressed. Taking out the whole financial kind of mailing, it was actually interesting to check what people sent. From pen-friends to wedding invitations, and his favorite bunch of letters that came in every December starting with “Dear Santa”, there was always something fun to go through. His co-worker and friend Phichit was always there to laugh at the dramatic break-up mails. There was especially a particular guy with quite a ridiculous surname who wrote weekly letters to a certain “Anya” who never really answered back. Phichit liked to joke saying that the woman was probably dead already and that the guy was just delirious, but Yuuri didn’t think so. He had read other love-struck fan-mail before, and had learnt that love could really make people stupid. 

The best part of the job though, was the stuff some other people ordered online. 

Seriously, he had seen some weird shit. 

Including that woman who ordered about three garden gnomes on the same month, and that guy who asked his brother who lived in Colombia to send him one SPECIFIC brand of beans weekly. Not to mention the sex toys. Boy, the amount of dildos he had delivered. Phichit insisted it wasn’t humanly possible someone could probably stick that anywhere, but the label said “the only limit was imagination” so he really was in no place to question it. It was always really funny whenever someone ordered sex toys. Dildo days were good days. 

However, those weren’t nearly Yuuri’s favorite orders. 

There was a certain someone who did way too many purchases of pet supplies online. And by too many, it meant TOO MANY. Being a dog owner himself, Yuuri knew no pet could possibly need so many chewing toys, about three different little beds, and an entire fun-size wardrobe. How much money could someone actually waste on that? He had kept wondering for weeks. It was expensive, it was ridiculous, and it was impossible to ignore. 

But even more impossible, was to ignore the buyer. 

The first time he ever saw him, he almost choked on his second daily coffee. Phichit had been absent for the day, so he had the double amount of work, and he was certainly not waiting for that time of the day when people got out of their respective jobs and actually had time to worry about their mail. It was barely past midday, and they rarely got a long queue waiting at those hours, so he wasn’t panicking yet. He was sorting some packages out, separating national from international, and way too busy to acknowledge the world around him. It was only natural he only noticed a client had walked in once his long, pale fingers were already drumming against the counter expectantly, and Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin as soon as he saw that handsome, foreign man with the fancy haircut. 

Now, to say he was attractive was an understandment. But just how attractive could someone possibly be?? That face was, under Yuuri’s criteria, impossible. It broke any kind of measurement limits he could have ever thought about. He had long lashes, shiny silver hair, and his eyes were the bluest shade of blue he had ever witnessed. And his smile, damn, his smile! It lit up the gloomy post office like a lighthouse! 

Yuuri would have to say sorry to whoever ordered that British brand of biscuits, since he was currently crushing the package in his hands. 

“Good afternoon!” His accent, for fuck’s sake “Could you check if my package came in yet, please?” 

He was thankful he actually worked in autopilot by then, since he knew he wouldn’t have been able to answer otherwise. 

“Oh, ehm…sure. What’s your name, sir?” 

“Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov” 

Viktor Nikiforov.

Suddenly everything made much more sense. 

For the past months, Yuuri had had to deliver a scary amount of head-over-heels love letters; all directed to someone whose name was, ironically, Viktor damn Nikiforov. When they first started coming he didn’t understand. Who was that person, and how had he seemingly started his own religion within a few weeks? People messaged him with such devotion he had at first thought “Nikiforov” was some kind of parish club; but after he read a few letters, he understood he was nothing but the town’s new heartache. It was odd for someone to cause such a commotion, really hard to believe.

But that early afternoon, with that flawless, porcelain angel face staring at him from across the counter, Yuuri had been enlightened. And he couldn’t believe he had been able to keep his hands from writing a letter himself. 

After that day, in which he clumsily handed him his packaged sparkly feeding bowl and made him sign the papers, Viktor started to reappear at the office very frequently. He became one of the regular characters that came at certain days and at a certain hour to retire a certain kind of mail, and he awoke on the poor public employee a certain kind of reaction. Whenever he saw someone had ordered something from “EverythingForYoutPet.com”, Phichit could hear him humming happily as he sorted the letters, since he knew that meant Viktor would eventually come to pick it up. 

It was always the same: almost once a week an absurd chew toy or some expensive canine shampoo would arrive. At around 3 PM, he would hear the door opening, and the sweet sing-song of a polite “Good afternoon, Yuuri!” would make him mess up with a package or two. He would always gift him the kindest of heart-shaped smiles, he would try to initiate gracious small talks that Yuuri was far too shy to properly follow, and he would be very nice and thankful about the service, even if his order wasn’t delivered on time. Was that man even real? Yuuri was seriously beginning to question it. Maybe he was just a hallucination from an overdose of caffeine.

But it couldn’t have been a hallucination, not when he actually heard the sound of the closing door echoing so clearly through the post office every time he left. And not when it truthfully hurt so much to see him go. 

Also, Phichit could also see him…so he couldn’t have just been a mirage. His friend could see him enough to consider him a teasing matter and would always elbow Yuuri mockingly whenever the man came around. 

However, one day things turned out to be rather different. 

Yuuri knew something was wrong as soon as he heard the door opening. It screeched, doing that old wooden noise it always did when opened, since no one ever cared to oil it. It never did that noise when it was Viktor walking in though. Almost as if the door knew, as if it were aware of who it was granting access to, and decided to act as politely as the man itself. 

Yet, that day it did creak. And loudly.  
Secondly, there was the look on his face: dark bags under his pretty eyes, his hair a mess, and a drop of swear daring to cross his glorious forehead. 

And thirdly, there was no: “Good afternoon, Yuuri” as he walked in.

“Did my package come in yet?” He leaned over the counter, sighing heavily, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Package?” Yuuri would obviously remember if a package for him had arrived. But he checked anyways, just in case, and for the man not to notice he actually was receiving especial attention “Uhm, no, sorry. We have no mail for you”

The look on his face caused physical pain to the sight.

“Are you sure?” He insisted, trying to keep his voice neutral, but it was actually on the tight rope between anger and cracking. When he saw Yuuri nodding in confirmation, he sunk his head between his hands “Oh no…what am I going to do now??" 

Yuuri didn’t quite understand the calamity of the situation. For what he could tell, the man ordered nothing but useless accessories for his dog. What could possibly have him so upset?? 

"Don’t worry, if it got lost they won’t take so long to find it…maybe around a week”

What had been a desperate soothing attempt, ending up having quite the opposite effect. And the pained gasp the news squeezed out from his pretty heart-shaped mouth was the most devastating noise Yuuri had ever heard. Even worse than the screeching of the door.

“One week?? I can’t wait one week!” He exclaimed, covering his mouth “My dog is sick and I ordered some foreign medicine they don’t sell here…he needs to take it now! Please, if there’s anything you can do to speed up the process, I beg you! I’ll pay anything!”

Yuuri stood still, struck by empathy right into the core, seeing himself and his Vicchan reflected on the man’s eyes. God, if something ever happened to his own dog he didn’t know what he would do. He adored his pet, he would probably sail sky and earth in the search for that package. And he suddenly felt miserable for being just a useless, boring post office worker.

Speechless, since he really didn’t have any words of consolation that weren’t actually lies, he walked to the office’s computer to try to check if there was any data of the package’s location on the archive. He searched for Viktor’s name, and found the document of the order but no clue on where the package was at. It just said it had been “delivered”. 

Yuuri bit his lip, not knowing what to say to a heartbroken fellow dog owner, when he suddenly noticed something. 

“The medicine…” He whispered, eyes fixed on the screen, rereading the description of the order “That medicine!!”

“Uh??” Viktor didn’t understand.

“I have that medicine at home!! I ordered it a few years ago when my own dog was sick!” He exclaimed, smiling in a way he had forgotten he could, and turning on the lights on Viktor’s eyes again “I still have half of it at home!" 

"For real??” The man clapped his hands, almost as a silent pray, and Yuuri could see him mouth a thanks god under his breath.

“Yes, come on! I live two blocks away!” He grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat, pulling him out of the post office, barely remembering to warn his co-worker before he left “Phichit, cover me! I’ll be right back!!" 

Viktor ran right behind him, following him around the chilly streets of the city, finding the hold of his determinate hand to be the only source of heat. By the time they reached the small apartment, both their breaths were heaving and their noses red and sticky, and Yuuri’s fingers were so numb he could barely hold his keys.

He opened the door and rushed inside, emptying his whole cabinet in one single movement, while Vicchan stared at him confusedly from aloof. 

"Is it this one??” he held a small blue box out for Viktor, and he swore his eyes were almost watery.

“Oh my god, yes it is!” He exclaimed. But instead of reaching out to hold the medicine, he held Yuuri in a tight hug instead “Thank you so, so much!! You are an angel!!!" 

It was only then, with both the cold he still carried from the street and the worry slowly melting within the embrace, that he realized what he had actually done. 

Had he really left his work shift, pulled a client out from the office, and took him all the way to his apartment…to save his dog? 

Well, totally worth it.

But it was only then that the embarrassment began to sink in. 

So, when Viktor broke the hug and gifted him a big, thankful smile, Yuuri’s face was so hot he heated up the entire apartment.

“You didn’t have to hurry so much, we could have waited till your shift ended” The man laughed gently, beautifully, melodically, as it couldn’t have been any other way “But thank you, it means a lot”

Yeah, it meant Yuuri wanted to burry himself alive 100km underground. 

Love, indeed, made people stupid.

The next day, or rather the next night, since it was already late in the evening and Yuuri was leaving the post office, he said goodbye to Phichit at the door and got mentally ready to face the two blocks of coldness he would have to walk. He was wearing a thick coat and gloves and a hat, but it didn’t seem to be enough, since every minuscule patch of skin he couldn’t fully cover, was mercilessly bitten by the icy winter’s wind, and it had poor Yuuri shivering as he stood into the cold.

He was barely two steps outside, when he heard the bark of a dog and it made him turn his head to the side instinctively. There, standing in the cold, and wearing a colorful striped sweater on top of its already fluffy fur, was a rather big poodle staring at him and wiggling his tail.

Yuuri didn’t recognize the dog, since he had never seen it before (even though it kind of looked like Vicchan), but he did recognize the sweater. He had seen it in the extended catalogue of “EverythingForYourPet.com”, and he had personally written the address and the name of the person who ordered it in the form, less than a month ago.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called out for him, looking as wonderful as always, with his shiny hair hidden beneath a red hat that matched his flushed nose and cheeks, and insisting on giving Yuuri tachycardia with that lovely smile of his.

“Oh, Viktor” He greeted back, bowing his head, turning to look at the dog that was now curiously sniffing his shoes “I see he’s feeling better”

“He is! The vet said I should walk him more, that exercise will help”

“I see…” That explained the dog’s presence, but it kind of didn’t explain his “What are you doing here though, did you order something again? I’m sorry but I can’t check right now, we are already closed”

Viktor kept staring at him with an arched brow for a few seconds, as if misunderstandments were contagious, and he couldn’t understand that Yuuri didn’t understand. But after he saw the genuine confusion on his big eyes, popping from between the dense wool of his hat and his scarf like headlights, he decided he wanted to pull his leg a little bit.

“Oh, what a shame…I really had an important thing to send” He faked a pout, not being really good at acting, but Yuuri being even worst at grasping hints.

“Oh no, for real??” He blinked, trying to keep his eye’s moist safe from the brute cold “I can’t open the office, I don’t have the key…Are you in such a hurry? Can’t it wait till tomorrow morning?”

“Hmm, I’m afraid no, it can’t”

“I’m so sorry! Ahg, we just closed! If you had only come two minutes earlier then…”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri” He chuckled, and a puff of white smoke drew itself on the freezing air “I don’t need the post office to send it”

“You don’t?” Yuuri frowned, puzzled “I don’t understand…what do you need to deliver so urgently?”

“This”

Before Yuuri could comment he was empty-handed, Viktor had leaned in and had uncovered his mouth from the thick scarf, only to warm it with his own lips instead.

It was short, short and chaste, and their lips were dry and cracked from the cold, but it was enough to have Yuuri’s body temperature raising a whole bunch of degrees, and for his heart to beat so fast in his ears he couldn’t even listen to Viktor’s words as he spoke next. But he did read his lips:

“Sent” He smirked “Thank you for your services”

Yuuri thought of all the letters, all the dozens of people who had declared their fanatical love to that man, and the amount of times he had debated to write one himself. But he thought it stupid, he thought he would just toss it away, and he’d become just one more of all the people Phichit made fun of. He had spent hours writing, crossing out, rewriting…all to crumple the piece of paper into a ball and throw it away in the end. Deciding there was nothing he could give that man that could possibly express what he felt whenever he walked into the post office.

Apparently, half a bottle of medicine for canines had been enough.

“Is…is this because of the medicine?” He stuttered, looking at him in disbelief.

“No” Viktor giggled, fixing his hat for him “It’s because of your kindness. Would you like to come home for dinner? I don’t live far away, I live at…”

“Yeah, I know where you live” He didn’t realize just how creepy that sounded until he had put it in words “I MEAN, I KNOW YOUR ADRESS BECAUSE OF THE PACKAGES! I DIDN’T STALK YOU, I SWEAR”

This time, Viktor openly laughed, causing Makkachin to bark merrily too as he wiggled his tail, and Yuuri thought he had never been so close to crying out from mere embarrassment.

“I see…” Viktor took his gloved hand in his, smiling fondly and rolling his eyes “I was planning to guide you” He said, pointing at their intertwined hands “But it seems you don’t need me to do that”

Yuuri bit his lip, deciding he had already humiliated himself to a point of no return and there was no use in holding back.

“We can pretend I do” He whispered, squeezing his hand.

Viktor didn’t need to be asked twice.

And so they walked hand in hand, with a very much excited Makkachin jumping around, towards that familiar address that Yuuri had only dreamt about outside from all the packages and letters.


End file.
